The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of semiconductor fabricating technologies, and particularly, to an organic light emitting device and a method for fabricating the same, and a display apparatus.
The current solution process can fabricate green and red light devices with excellent performances, but there is still a large gap between such fabricated blue light device and the VTE-fabricated blue light device in efficiency or in lifetime. Thus, when the solution process is used to fabricate the full color Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display, an Open Mask is usually adopted to fabricate the blue light common layer. This functional layer serves as an electron transfer layer in the red and green subpixels without emitting light, while acts as a blue light emitting layer in the blue subpixels.
Usually both sides of an interface between the blue light emitting layer and the solution process light emitting layer are doped layers, and the process modes of the first and second doped layers are different from each other, which will easily cause the problems such as efficiency decrease. In the current OLED having a blue light common layer, such an interface is not efficiently improved, and thus the performance of the OLED is certainly affected.